A Heated Reception
by Xianyu
Summary: Jake has been away from home, and his Blaziken, for quite some time. When he returned, he thinks she's forgotten him, but that's far from the truth. In fact, she missed him more than he knows...m-rated for tons of sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Sootopolis city, the volcano city. Built in the rim of a long-dormant volcano in the eastern section of the hoenn region.

White washed sand was abraided by soft coean waves, while Wingull wheeled in lazy circles overhead, their shrill cries echoing down the length of the semicircular caldera. Magikarp placidly swam back and forth in the gentle currents of the lake formed by the sheltering walls of the volcano, interspersed with other water-type pokemom. It was a lazy scene, and an equally lazy day.

The high-tech cruise ship was just nimble, and narrow, enough to fit through the opening in the caldera, likely formed hundreds of years previously by a violent eruption from the now-benevolent volcano, which, Groundon-blessed, hadn't erupted in so long that most thought it was now extinct.

Every month or so, one of these cruise ships would arrive, ferrying visitors back and forth to the island, opening up the city to those who were either unfortunate and did not have water type pokemon, or were not adventurous enough to risk the open ocean to reach it.

Jake stood at the prow of the cruise ship, hands on the safety rails, leaning forwards and pressing his face into the warm wind rolling off the ocean. The ocean smelled the same wherever one went, but there was something that one couldn't defined in the scent of the coean at Sootopolis. Perhaps it was that he had grown up there, and it was subconsciously ingrained in his mind that this was home, and that it was better than anywhere else...but either way, it was good to be back.

It had been three long months since he had left, shipped off to a boarding school in Mossdeep where he could continue his studies in a less isolated area. It had been hectic in Mossdeep, and he had wished his Blaziken, Blaze, could have been with him. But a proviser of his schooling was that he take no pokemon with him; it kept the schoolyard from becoming a battlezone after hours.

Standing at the front of the ferry, Jake couldn't see his Blaziken anywhere, and his heart fell a little bit. He still remembered what it had been like to have to say goodbye to her for those three months, and had envisioned returning home with her standing, dutifully waiting at the end of the jetty for the ferry to pull in.

No such luck, it seemed.

Frowning slightly to himself and adjusting his cap, he slouched back across the deck, and to the staircase. When the boarding plank was lowered, he was one of the first off it, striding towards the edge of town, and his home, to find out where his Blaziken was, and why she hadn't been there at the jetty to meet him.

The first warning he had was the sound of feet crunching through soft grass and sand, and he turned his head to the right in time to catch sight of a red blur before it impacted his side with impressive force, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flailing to the ground in a heavy heap.

A faint 'oof' of expelled air left him, and he lay there, dazed momentarily as his vision was clouded by a dark shape, and then a hot, soft tongue was drawn across his cheeks and nose in a very affectionate manner.

It wasn't like most tongues, mind; she was a fire type. It was more like a freshly ironed silk shirt, with slightl moisture imbibed. Soft, silky smooth, and WARM, bordering on being uncomfortably hot.

He winced helplessly and laughed, lifting his arms to wrap around Blaze's shoulders. "I thought you forgot me!" he said, chuckling.

The Blaziken gazed down at him, and just responded with a single short 'Blaz', a smug smile on her surprisingly expressive beaked face.

"Am I allowed to get up?" he asked, lifting his shoulders off the ground a little bit.

Blaze shook her head firmly and then moved to straddle him calmly, placing her knees on either side of his hips in a 'power' position. If he wanted to get up, he'd have to get her off of him without the leverage of his hips or legs to help against her weight and considerable strength.

"Oh it's gonna be like that, is it?" he asked, brows raising slowly, a smile playing across his face.

This was an old game for them. It had started when she was younger, just after she evolved to a Combusken. She had a violent streak in her, and a stubborn streak just as wide, which led to a lot of confrontations between the two of them. It had been nigh impossible to keep her contained in a pokeball, and just as hard to keep her OUT of one, and eventually, Jake had lost his patience, and just decided to play the game by her rules.

It had resulted in many cuts and abrasions, and much pain on his part, though Blaze never seemed to become injured in the sparring at all. His goal, at first, was to defeat her, pin her, show his dominance over her in a purely platonic way, force her to his will. What had resulted was the soundest beating of his life. One thing he did remember about those first fights though, was how she kept her claws away from him, and she only ever pecked him twice in the heat of the moment.

Eventually, the sparring stopped being a fight for dominance, and it became something less, and, at the same time, something more than that. It was bonding.

And that was what she wanted now.

Jake chuckled a little bit, and shook his head slightly. "First time you see me in three months, and you wanna beat me up?" he asked, brows raising.

The Blaziken gave a short nod of affirmation, leaning forwards to plant her clawed hands on his chest, eyes narrowing slowly on his own, a playful challenge in them. The move put her centre of balance closer towards his chest, and he was quick to notice this.

"Well...in that case..." he trailed off with a soft sigh, rolling his eyes helplessly...

His hands came up fast, gripping around her wrists, and tugging them outwards, away from himself, relying on surprise to overcome her; after all, she was a blaziken, it would be foolish to think he could beat her in a game of strength.

The weight she had on her wrists was displaced, throwing her off balance, and a deft buck of his hips pushed her weight up even higher, so that he could roll and throw her clear of him, deftly slipping onto his knees as he used the centrifugal force to throw his Blaziken clear.

She rolled across the soft grass, coming up clumsily on one knee and narrowing her eyes at him. She was getting rusty without lack of practise. He could easily remember a time when she would roll free of something like that and launch back at him before he even knew where she was.

He grinned, slapping his chest in challenge and lifting his chin once in an aggressive expression, squaring his stance as his Blaziken launched herself at him again.

He ducked, trying to swoop in under the headlong charge of his pokemon, leaning backwards to try and soften the impact if there was one. And of course there was an impact; she was faster and stronger than he could ever hope to be. The impact knocked him off his feet again, sending them both tumbling to the ground in a vie for a dominant position, wrestling back and forth, fierce hisses and grunts issuing from the lithe Blaziken while he cackled madly and tried to get a hold on her wrists. Her legs were super powerful, but he knew if he could get hold of her wrists, he could force her into a bottom position and claim a victory.

His opportunity came, and he swiftly took it, rolling and pushing her free, just to throw himself atop her and scrabble for her wrists, pinning them above her head and holding them there, straddling her waist in much the same way she had done with him.

Sweat was dripping down his brow, and he was panting, dirty and mussed up from the impromptu wrestling match, grinning down at her in triumph. "Pinned ya!" he claimed with a grin.

Blaze quivered under him, staring up at him with her lithe form stretched out, wrists held together above her head, panting and giving faint little mock whimpers of helplessness, though the blush that was spreading uncontrollably across her features was certainly not faked.

He blinked once; he had never known her to be shy, or withdrawn, at all. She was a hot head, stubborn and powerful, and BLUSHING of all things? That was something he had never expected. He relaxed his grip a little bit on her wrists, brows furrowing, leaning in closer; "Hey, are you ok-" his sentence was cut off as he felt a powerful leg curl up underneath his shoulder and across his chest, realising that he had shifted his weight too far forwards and let her curl her leg up over him.

Thankfully, she wasn't aiming to hurt him, so instead of slamming him down on his back, she pushed with her feet, throwing him clear of her and sending him into a backwards tumble. he thudded down into the soft grass with a thump, momentarily losing his bearings in the ensuing dizziness, splayed out on his back for a second or two; and that was all it took.

Blaze took the opportunity to spring atop him, her hands quickly grabbing his arms and pinning them above his head in return, her hot, heavy form settling over top of him, thighs splayed wide to straddle across his hips, low enough that he couldn't lift his knees, while she leaned forwards, claiming victory over him, panting and huffing into his face as piercing blue and black eyes gazed into his own, her cheeks flushed with warmth.

Jake squirmed under her impotently for a few moments, trying to catch his breath, and maybe wiggle free. She was scorching hot now, as though a furnace raged unseen just under her furred form, and the hot exhalations washing so close to his face were causing a heat haze with every movement of her chest. She must have been getting lazy, to be so out of breath from such a short fight, and the heat. It was inexplicable.

"I concede!" he submitted, squirming a little bit more and then going limp under her, signalling his defeat.

A low, rumbling, chrrrling noise began to roll from the Blaziken's throat, and her eyes lidded, narrowing down at him, her hips beginning to shift back and forth very slowly, almost imperceptibly, and he became suddenly aware that there was a lot more heat rolling off of her from between her legs than anywhere else, though he didn't quite put two and two together right there.

"B-blaze?" he asked, panting slightly and blinking at her. The imperceptible shifting of her hips was causing a slight reaction in his body, or, more accurately, his soon-not-to-be flaccid member. Trapped on a ferry for two days with no fapping had left him rather sucesptible to even the mildest of touches. "Can you let me up?" he asked, giving her his best piteous tone.

The blaziken gazed down at him for a long moment, her hips still shifting slowly, rolling side to side gently, subconsciously stimulating them both, before she seemed to realise what she was doing, a heated blush flaring across her cheeks. She swiftly nodded and lifted herself off of him, rising to her feet and stalking off suddenly with a slightly stiff-legged, awkward gait.

Jake blinked slowly, his brows raising questioningly at her retreating form, head tilting to one side, before he picked himself up and brushed himself off.

He started to head for his home again, pushing his ajar front door open and stepping inside, closing the door after him, peeking around. Obviously, Blaze was around here somewhere.

Giving a little bit of an inward shrug, he pulled his shirt off and threw it into the dirty clothes basket on his way past the bathroom. He needed a bath after all that rolling around in the dirt. He was all sweaty and hot.

He headed upstairs, for his room, pushing the door open and stepping in thoughtlessly.

A startled cry met his entry, and he whirled towards the corner of his room, where his study desk was, with his blaziken sitting in the seat, one hand in her beak, seemingly to stifle her noises, while the other was hidden behind her back, her knees carefully together, and a heated blush visible on her cheeks, even through her red fur.

"Blaze?" he asked, blinking at her once and canting his head to the side, pausing. "What's the matter?"

The Blaziken squirmed just slightly in the chair, her eyes half-lidding and her expression one of a kid caught with their hands in the candy jar, and it made him all the more suspicious.

"Blaze. What are you hiding from me?" he asked sternly, moving over to her, stepping around the bed and towering over her, since she was sitting down, his expression closed and dark.

Blaze panted a little bit, and made the faintest of apprehensive sounds in the back of her throat, before she swiftly rose to her feet, and crash-tackled him onto the bed.

The first thought to go through his mind was that this was another game, another wrestling match...but it felt...different somehow. She was much more fervent in her pinning of him, pushing his wrists up over his head and holding them there with a single clawed hand like an iron band wrapped around his wrists, keeping him from moving, even as she leaned in to rub her beak firmly against his cheeks and neck, like an excited Mightyena greeting their owner for the first time after a long trip. The hand holding his wrists was moist, and slick, the clawtips coated in hot liquids that had a surprisingly decadent scent rolling off of them.

Her hot tongue came out, lapping at his cheek and then his neck, laving into the hollow of his throat amorously, while the other hand hurriedly slid down his form to his pants, tugging ineffectually at the button in her haste to get it off.

Jake went rigid with surprise under her sudden advances, and it all suddenly crystalised in his mind, that she was 'needy' and had chosen him as her new partner. Perhaps it was the sparring that did it, he heard it was like a mating dance for Blaziken's in the wild. But either way, her claws were tugging at his pants while her hot tongue was laving in against the soft, sensitive flesh of his throat, tasting his sweat while hot, lusty exhalations rolled across it between licks.

He could feel her heat, intense and strong against him wherever she was touching, and the hand groping around at his pants found his traitorous cock already hard, her hand dextrously closing around it as she gave a heated chrrrl of delight and anticipation.

Here he was, pinned on his own bed by his lusty pokemon, and he couldn't do a thing about it. He opened his mouth to protest, to tell her to stop; but this was about the time that she managed to rip the button from his pants and tug them open, revealing his eager erection to the air, her hand closing around it and immediately beginning to stroke and tug at it in a firm, heated rhythm. The protests he had been ready to voice died in his throat, dissolving into whimpered, breathless moans as his Blaziken jacked him off so eagerly.

Her gaze was fixed down on her work, and her hand slowly released his wrists, letting her lean in closer to the action, eyes narrowing eagerly as she licked the edges of her beak, her licks trailing down his form, tracing a line from the hollow of his throat, down his chest, across his stomach, and to the base of the member she was so eagerly jerking off.

Jake could only stare, lifting up onto his elbows with wide eyes as he felt that hot line of licks trailing down his form, leaving faint red marks as they went as the temperature was so suddenly raised, not quite able to believe what was happening. He was sure this was some kind of lust-induced dream, and he knew he would wake up in a few moments time...but he certainly didn't want to. He was fervently praying that this wonderful dream would continue.

And the next thing he knew, that hot tongue was coiling around the throbbing tip of his member, and his back arched up off the bed, a helpless, stifled cry leaving him.

It was so hot. It was like having a freshly cooked piece of meat just shoved over the tip of your erection, with the steamy wetness sinking into it immediately. And then, she began to flick her tongue, rapidly sliding the silky-smooth muscle around and around the tip of his cock in a firm, grinding rhythm. He almost lost it right there, crying out and writhing on the bed in a mix of mild pain from the heat and intense pleasure. The inferno that was her beaked mouth descended even further over his member, and she closed the sharp edges of it just far enough to form a clumsy seal, her tongue coiling and tugging at his turgid cock while she began to swallow convulsively against him.

He wasn't long enough to get far enough into her beak to get down her throat, but the swallowing served its purpose, causing a rapid pressure wave around the tip of his member with each convulsive swallow, while her tongue ground all around his wanton cock in lustful circles.

"S-Stop!" he cried, his legs tensing, kicking at the ground helplessly, almost driving his hips up into that tormenting beak and tongue, his tensed hands going to her cheeks to try and get her to tug off.

With a gasp for air, the Blaziken tugged off of his cock. It sprang back against his stomach, bobbing and pulsing visibly, drooling a clear liquid from the tip, so close to finishing. She flushed, panting and licking the edges of her beak slowly for a moment, kneeling awkwardly at the edge of the bed, her attention waving from his stern expression, to the bobbing cock that she so desired.

"On your feet." he commanded, almost growling the order.

Tentatively, she lifted herself onto her feet, standing there helpless, expecting punishment for the things she had done to her trainer.

Jake stared at her for a long moment, his eyes narrowing a little bit, tracing down the lithe form, the shapeles hips, powerful legs...and especially the patch of moisture glimmering between her legs. She was wet, and HOT. He could feel it from where he sat on the bed.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he rolled off the bed, rising to his feet as well and stalking towards her. She cowed a little bit, wincing backwards from whatever wrath he chose to mete out upon her.

His arms coiled around her upper body, pulling her against him as he pressed a clumsily lustful kiss onto her beak, pushing her firmly back into the wall, where she thudded against the wardrobe, giving a faint sound of surprise and mild confusion, until she felt her trainers hands sinking down her firm form, trailing through her luxuriously silky red fur to grip around her hips, his own pressing towards her, grinding the tip of his wanton cock against her stomach.

She tried her best to return the kiss, an almost impossible prospect with a beak, her own arms going around him while she whimpered her anticipation against his lips, her heated body dripping profusely, her heat increasing again as the anticipation swelled in her chest like a raging inferno given new feul.

His hands slipped down, one of them gripping her leg and lifting it towards him, hooking behind her knee and then pressing it to the side; thankfully, she was flexible enough for him to press her up against the wall like this and lift one of her legs far enough that he could slide his cock between them, an action that he wasted no time in performing, gritting his teeth and burying his face into her neck at the intense heat that suddenly engulfed his turgid cock, trainer and pokemon alike stiffening and gasping at the initial penetration.

Jake gripped tight around lower back with one hand, his other hand holding her leg up for her as he worked his hips against her own for a moment, wiggling back and forth slightly to test the inner workings of her tight, hot pokemon cunt. It was hot inside her, unbeleivably so, with the trickles of liquid fire that were her cunt juices drooling from around his cock in copious amounts, while powerful inner muscles worked to squeeze around the invader, unwilling to let it go, massaging it with hot inner walls.

He grit his teeth helplessly, holding her tight and then starting to pound into her wet, eager snatch, his hand splaying against her lower back and trying to push her hips further towards him with each rythmic thrust, pressing her leg further up and to the side, so that he could sink just a single millimetre deeper into the grasping, convulsing furnace that was her cunt. Hot, lustful whimspers left his Blaziken as she buried the smooth upper half of her beak against his shoulder, eyes clenching closed and claws digging harmlessly into his back as she was taken hard and deep.

Already, he could feel the tight inner walls that he was so eagerly spreading with the tip of his cock tightening up, cinching down around him while helpless, lustful spasmed wracked his lust-ridden pokemon's body again and again, her stomach muscles twitching and tensing visibly while the ones deep inside her body worked around him all the more intensely, tightening up behind the tip of his cock and squeezing at it in milking motions, even as slick, fiery hot liquids spilled from her in lustful rivulets, the Blaziken arching and crying out against his shoulder in decadent orgasm.

His hips shoved up against her in harsh pounding motions, driving against her own as his rigid member worked deep into the spasming blaziken cunt again and again, holding her hips tight to his own as he thrust up into her convulsing pussy one last time and held himself there, hot, lustful bursts of his gooey spunk bursting up across her inner depths again and again. It spilled into her in lustful streams, splashing across her inner walls and filling her with a contened warmth, even as it began to drool from around the deeply-embedded cock.

Pokemon and trainer both leant against the wall as they enjoyed the euphoric afterglow of orgasm, a weak, shaky hand sliding from behind his Blaziken's back to wrap around her upper body, pulling her into another heated kiss. Her tight cunt was gradually loosening it's milking hold on his used member, the muscles relaxing and ceasing their twitching, kneading caress over his member.

Sensing that he was weakening, Blaze pushed off from the wall, to press him into the bed once more, straddling his hips and holding there for a few moments, gazing down at him with a smouldering, happy expression. Her hips lifted slowly, sliding the softening cock from her hot cunt, along with a slow trickle of mingled spunk and Blaziken femcum, and the low chrrrling sound rolled out of her throat again as she slipped a hand down to toy with her puffy outer lips, bringing her fingers up coated in mingled love juices. She didn't even hesitate in placing the wet fingers in her beak, her tongue lustfully curling over the wet digits as she dropped onto her side besides her trainer, throwing her clean hand over his chest and snuggling up to his side. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jake hummed faintly to himself as he washed up the dishes. It was an overcast day, and it was getting cold, and his hands kept chilling when he took them out of the warm, soapy water, encouraging him to dunk them backinside.

He had awoke that morning spooning with Odayakasai, his arms wrapped around her and nose almost touching her neck. She was a little bit bigger than him, and the ultimate body-pillow. Warm, soft, and huggable.

His Blaziken had woken up not long after he did, rolling over and chrrrling faintly, rubbing her beak happily against his cheek before withdrawing and crawling out of bed, stretching slowly as she yawned.

Jake couldn't help but stare at his Blaziken's supple form. He had never really looked at her like that before, but now that she had basically raped him the previous night, he certainly viewed her differently. He let his eyes linger on her smooth curves, and she paused a moment, peering back over her shoulder at him.

He swore he saw her blush slightly; but it was hard to tell what with her already-red features.

Odaya had made the faintest of sounds, and then stretched once more, turning slightly to the side and arching her back, deliberately posing for her trainer, smiling innocently as she turned away and bent down low, sliding her clawed hands slowly down the length of one of her legs, her little stub of a feathered tail wiggling slightly and arching out of the way, deliberately giving him a nice view of that hot cunt he had so thoroughly reamed the night before.

Swallowing hard a moment, he could only stare, watching as his Blaziken rather innocently slipped a hand back to gently rub her fingers over the soft outer lips, working in a slow circle against those pliable folds before pressing against them firmly, spreading them outwards to expose the heated inner flesh to his gaze.

He could only stare, blinking after a moment and deliberately closing his mouth, wiping a slight trail of saliva from the corner of his mouth. Had he really been drooling? Looking at his Blaziken again, he decided that he had indeed been drooling slightly, and with good reason.

Chrrling faintly, the Blaziken grinned, pressing a single digit slowly into her spread nethers, stretching herself around them with a low moan, and then slipping her clawed away from her body, working her digits together to show him how wet they were, before she popped them into her beak without hesitation, closing her eyes and working her tongue over them heatedly.

She had grinned at him, as she showed him her now-clean hand, and then began to saunter out of the room, wiggling her rump at him.

"Tease!" he had called, and she smirked as she ducked under the thrown pillow, blowing him a kiss before stepping out of the door and closing it quietly after her.

And that was how he had been woken up. With his very own Blaziken teasing him with her body. And god, did he want that body again. It was scary how fast she had corrupted him into wanting her.

That had all happened not two hours ago. After laying in bed a little bit longer, he decided to get up and do some housework. The maid he had hired to look after the place while he was gone has done a very thorough job, and the washing up was the only thing he could find to do. He was missing a few plates and ceramic mugs, but he had figured on that. Odaya wasn't the best with her clawed hands sometimes, and she was bound to break things every now and again.

He was still humming faintly to himself, so he didn't hear his Blaziken creeping up behind him.

The first warning he had was a reflection in a spoon he was holding, the long line of red on the metallic surface not hard to see as the entire kitchen was grey and white. He didn't even have time to turn around before Odaya pounced him from behind, strong arms wrapping around him and her body pressing closer up behind, fitting to his form as her smooth break rubbed in to the side of his cheek and neck, the smooth halves of it feeling rather nice.

He stiffened against her a little bit as he felt her arms wrapping around him, dropping the spoon with a clutter back in to the soapy water and turning his head to peer at her, raising a brow. He lifted a hand to stroke along her head gently, but she growled lightly and lifted one of her arms to direct his hand back to the water, to continue his work.

Jake gave her a long look, not quite sure why she was doing this, before shrugging and returning to washing up, leaning back slightly in to the warmth of his Blaziken's furry body.

It was a few moments before he realised that one of Odaya's hands was creeping down his form, pushing his shirt upwards, and then pressing past the band of his pants to wrap around his half-mast length. It had already

been half-there due to the rememberance of her earlier teasing, and having her hand down his pants did not help in the least.

He faltered on the dishes, and went to pull the plug, but another warning growl stopped him. "Oh, you want me to keep going?" he asked, squirming just slightly as he felt her nodding against his shoulder and the firm stroking of her paw against his stiffening member, until his pants were getting uncomfortable.

Rolling his eyes slightly, he continued to do the dishes, washing up the plates and cups while his Blaziken languidly jacked him off, his hips pressing back into her own so that the fabric of his pants wouldn't chafe against the stiffened length of flesh she was busily stroking.

With a low little growl, she pressed his pants down to free the length of flesh she was so eagerly working with her hand, slipping his pants down to his knees and then letting them pool around his ankles as she chrrled happily, leaning in to lave her rather hot tongue against his neck, making him shudder and almost drop the mug he was cleaning, unconsciously moving faster to get it done as soon as possible so he could further enjoy the touch of her body and perhaps reciprocate.

Almost innocently, he set a mug upside-down on the tray and then dropped his hand as he moved his hips slightly away from her own, worming his fingertips in between them to find the length of hot, soft flesh that was the outer lips of his Blazikens fiery cunt, hot to the touch and already mildly moist, eager for physical contact. Smiling, he twisted his hand and sank a fingertip in to her burning folds before she could levy a complaint, the heated rush of air against his neck increasing in intensity as her hand clenched on his rigid length for a moment, before her free hand slipped down to grip his wrist, tugging his hand away and returned it to the sink, nipping his neck once in rebuke.

Jake stiffened in response to the nip at his neck, his eyes narrowing slowly at the soapy water for a moment, realising what she was doing. She was dominating him. Toying with him while forcing him to do housework, displaying her dominance over him.

It was like when they wrestled, but this was much more subtle. He wasn't offended at all; or at least, it was impossible to be offended with a lithe Blaziken's body pressed against his back and her paw wrapped around his aching member.

As he paused in his work, she growled faintly in warning, and her hand stilled on his length, just wrapped idly around the base of it, resting her beak on his shoulder and raising a brow at him, her head tilted to the side questioningly.

"Nope." Jake said with a slight grin at her, leaning back against his Blaziken and smiling.

She growled and nipped him again, lifting a hand to grip his wrist and dunk his hand back in the water firmly, her eyes narrowing on him.

"Not happening." he said, just letting his hand sit there, grinning at her, his head canting to one side as he smiled at her innocently.

Odaya's eyes glowed for a moment, and she growled at him, squeezing around his member firmly with her hand for a moment, in a rather firm warning, making her trainer squirm helplessly against her at the sensation, his eyes widening.

"N-now now!" he hissed back at her, a hand shifting to her hip and squeezing at it tightly for a moment to get her undivided attention. "Stop it, Odaya!" he commanded.

The Blaziken pouted at him, huffing for a moment, before releasing his member, her beak twisted into a unhappy expression, turning around and stalking to the other side of the room, seemingly miffed and intent on ignoring him.

Jake snorted a moment, looking down at his stiffened member and then shaking his head. Once he was done with the washing up, he was going to hold her down and give her exactly what she wanted.

It was several long moment in to washing up the remainder of the mugs when he realised that Odaya had gone silent, and was bent over the kitchen counter.

She was seemingly inspecting the toaster, bent right over, her pointed tail lifted in to the air to reveal the tight, hot cunt between her legs, and that tight tailhole under the tailtuft, one of her hands playing with the dial on the toaster while she arched her back slightly, spreading her stance to give him the best view possible, from that shapely rump, lithe form, and long, muscled legs.

And if that wasn't enough of an indicator that she was doing it on purpose, the hand slipping between her legs definitely was.

It was several more seconds before Jake realised he was staring, closing his mouth and swallowing as he watched Odaya's slender hand slip back along her stomach, tracing her smooth curves, before it pressed before her legs, delicately rubbing over the soft, red outer lips of her sex, and then slowly spreading it with a firm pressure, revealing the depths of her pink cunt to his gaze.

Jake stared even more, swallowing hard a moment and automatically working a washcloth around inside a mug, his eyes wide.

Odaya chrrrled, a slow grin spreading across her beak, realising that she had his attention, and then pressed a clawed digit up to rub at the base of her cunny slowly, before she twisted her wrist and began to sink it into herself, giving an audible, lustful moan, her body quivering in exaggerated delight and back arching even further to present herself fully to him as she began to slowly finger herself.

At that point, Jake decided that the rest of the washing up could wait, tugging the plug out and tossing it in the drainer, turning around and stalking over towards his Blaziken, who lifted her head and peered at him over her shoulder, her expression oh-so-innocently, as though she weren't currently bent over his kitchen counter with her fingers buried in her cunt.

Stepping up behind her, he trailed a hand down the length of her back, until he reached her pointed tailtuft, kneading at the base of it slowly, while his other hand slipped forwards to grip around one of her shoulders, even as he began to grind the underside of his eager member against her presented cunt.

With a low chrrrl, the Blaziken removed her hand, slipping the finger from out of her tight cunt and trailing it up her form, watching him over her shoulder to make sure his attention was on her as she slid the hand up to her beak and gently slipped the wet digit inside, visible curling her tongue over it with a heated chrrrrl.

Peter shuddered, watching with wide eyes as his Blaziken tongued her own cunt juiced off of her finger, watching him the entire time, pausing in his motions against her, vaguely aware of the heavy throbbing of his stiffened cock against her cunt.

With a low croon, Odaya shifted her hips up and down against him, to entire him to continue stimulating her, making her trainer hiss in surprise at the sensation of her heated cunt sliding up and down against his aching member.

His eyes narrowed at her, and he shifted back, gripping around her hips and heaving her up in to his arms, bouncing her weight up higher until she was sitting on the counter, her head tilting down at him curiously.

He smiled up at her, sinking to his knees and pressing her thighs apart, wasting no time in pressing in to give a kiss right to the tip of her exposed sex.

Odaya arched, her eyes widening slightly in surprise, a faint blush crossing her cheeks as a hand lifted to her beak, her body spasming slightly at the odd sensation of soft lips kissing against her sensitive flesh, her thighs spreading even further on reflex.

Jake snorted up at her, lifting a hand to press on her stomach, forcing her to bend her back, which just put her at an even better in relation to him. He just smiled up at her as she stared down at him, and then kissed at her clit once more, before parting his lips and laving his tongue along the top of her cunt, and then trailing it down along the lips of her cunt to the base, swirling it against her there and making her arch even further, panting for a moment, her eyes wide and legs twitching as a hand moved to rest on his head.

Grinning against her, he swirled his tongue against her cunt once more, pausing a moment to sample her taste. It was spicy and hot, almost searing his tongue like a hot pepper, tingling and smarting across the surface of his tongue in a way that was pleasurable and off-putting at the same time, while the taste itself was almost lost in the spicy intensity of her liquids.

Decided that it was acceptable, he pressed his lips against her, and then worked his tongue up against her outer lips, sliding the tip of his tongue between her folds, teasing at her inner flesh for a long moment before withdrawing with a kiss to her clit, teasing her.

Odaya panted down at him, her legs alternately spreading and closing on his head, trying to combat her natural reflex to clench her legs closed under the stimulation of her trainers mouth against her cunt, her hand pressing against the back of his head, trying to encourage him to do more.

"B-blaz!" she hissed, shifting her hips towards her face needily, almost bouncing herself off the counter, making her trainer snort and press against her stomach with his hand again to keep her from moving too far, drawing his lips up to her clit and enclosing it as best as he could, suckling against it while working a hand down to press a fingertip into her heated depths, making his Blaziken arch and quiver in delight, her body temperature beginning to increase, spiraling out from her core as she whimpered faintly at him.

Jake grinned up at his Blaziken in triumph as he heard that whimper. Odaya never made sounds like that. She didn't bed. She didn't whimper. She was far too proud for that. And here she was, whimpering for him as he went down on her heated, leaking cunt. It made him shudder in delight to know he held this power over his Blaziken. Is this how she felt when she was dominating him? Making him do the dishes while she jerked him off? He couldn't really blame her for doing it if she enjoyed it that much.

Smiling up at her innocently, he added a second finger to her heated body, and began to work them both in and out with a firm, deep motion, sinking the digits inside her hot cunt, feeling her liquids drooling out around them as the velvet inner walls began to clench and quiver around the intrusion in reflexive squeezing motions as she started to approach her orgasm, her cheeks flushed still and beak parted as she panted hard, hand gripping handfuls of his hair to push him firmly into her cunt.

He set to with a will, tonguing and working at her clit in time with the firm thrusting of his fingers deep inside her, set upon making his lithe Blaziken orgasm right there and then for him, closing his lips over her clit and suckling around it hard while twisting his fingers inside her and working them in and out hard and fast.

Odaya's thighs twitched and flexed, her back arching in reflexive motions as she threw her head back and cried out to the ceiling, her entire form shuddering, tensing, thighs closing around his head as she worked her hips helplessly against his stimulation, her already-tight cunt cinching down around his fingers, squeezing and suckling at them as her insides quivered and milked at his digits, hot rushes of slick Blaziken femcum drooling out from around the fingertips, hot, sticky, and moist, coating his hand in her liquids as she cried out lustfully.

Jake took a few moments to admire his Blaziken's arched force, sliding a hand up over her stomach with a grin at her and slipping his fingertips from her body, raising a brow at her and waiting for her to come down.

The blaziken shuddered, relaxing slowly into a contented heap of pokemon, splayed atop his kitchen counter in a position that could not possibly be comfortable to a creature with a spine, her eyes opening slowly and giving him a cloudy look, a vague smile tugging at the edges of her beak as she panted.

Quivering slightly, she pulled herself in to a sitting position on the edge of the counter, dropping down on to shaky legs and pulling him up to drag him into a lustful kiss, her beak parting and tongue slipping forth to press into his mouth before he could protest, washing against his own tongue lustfully, one of her arms gripping around his middle while the other found his wrist, tugging it up between their chests.

She drew back from the kiss, panting and watching him for a long moment, locking eyes with him while pulling the hand up to her beak, and beginning to slowly tongue his fingers clean, letting her soft velvety tongue wash over the slick fingers and clean her own juices from them, all while watching him with a smouldering, lustful gaze.

Finishing with his fingers, she slipped his hand down to press between her legs, letting him feel the heat of her cunt against his hand, with the slick liquids lubricating it oh-so-well, her eyes narrowing, licking the edges of her beak, before releasing him, and then turning around, posing for him, slowly sliding her hands down her form, from her sides, to her hips, giving him her most seductive gaze over her shoulder, before walking away slowly, towards the bedroom, making a beckoning motion with her hand.

Jake swallowed hard for a moment, watching her, blinking once and then looking down at the kitchen counter, the edge of it slick with his pokemons liquids. He should really clean that up before he followed her...

But he was thinking with more than just his head at that moment, and the aching, rigid length of flesh between his legs was telling him quite firmly that cleaning the bench was future Jake's problems, and he wholehearted agreed.

Upon entering the room, he found Odaya waiting for him, rather calmly and innocently watching him, her hands behind her back, her pose one of complete innocence, which instantly put him on edge.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked warily, raising a brow at her as she stepped over closer, her hands still behind her back.

She just smiled sweetly at him, licking her beak and looking downwards at the revealed length of hardened flesh between his legs, before looking back up at him, her eyes narrowing deviously.

The Blaziken pounced at him, and he tried to dodge to the side; but she wasn't playing games this time, and she rather effortlessly crash-tackled him onto the bed, causing it to spring and bounce slightly with their weight, the Blaziken making sure she ended up in his lap, grinning down at him, her hands sliding down his arms and gripping his wrists, holding them above his head rather firmly.

"Okay. You got me!" he said, squirming just slightly, pausing a moment as he realised just how close that hot, moist cunt was to his member, trying to wiggle down a little bit to bring them in to contact.

Odaya chrrred at him faintly, leaning in and laving her tongue heatedly at the hollow of his throat for a moment, before smiling and slipping her hand under the pillow, coming out with a long, pink silk scarf clasped in her grip.

Jake stared for a long moment.

He had gotten her that scarf as a gift for winning a battle against another pokemon right there in Sootopolis. He had no clue what she was going to do with it now, though. Becoming more aware of their position, he realised it was the same one they had been in when she pinned him on the grass outside the previous morning, the position that had started all of this.

"What're you gonna do with that?" he asked, frowning just slightly. Odaya wrestled with him enough that she could pin him down if she wanted; stop him from wriggling free. Do pretty much anything she wanted to him.

Another low little chrrrl left the Blaziken, and she grinned at him, stretching out the length of scarf with her beak, tugging it to show him how firm and unyielding it was, making him gulp once in trepidition.

He really hoped she wasn't going to gag him with it or something horrible like that. He didn't mind letting her show her dominance over him once in a while in a fun way; but gagging was taking it a little bit too far. He was not going to be his Pokemon's bitch.

Odaya pulled his wrists down to his stomach, holding them there for a moment, and then releasing them. Jake immediately moved his hands to her thighs, and she snapped her beak at him in annoyance, gripping his hands and placing them together on his stomach once more, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Okay! I'll play along!" he said with a slight laugh at her actions, shaking his head and holding his hands in the correct position.

The Blaziken chrrrled faintly at that, grinning and lifting his wrists with one hand, laying the silk scarf underneath them carefully with the other, before lifted both ends to wrap over his wrists. And he suddenly realised what she was going to do. She was going to tie his hands.

Kinky.

He contemplated struggling at that point, thinking of all the horrors she could visit upon him while she had him at her mercy...but she was his Pokemon. He had to trust her at least a little bit.

And so he kept his wrists still as she delicately tied the scarf around them in a neat bow. He noticed right then that it was not a proper knot, but a gift-tie bow, large and comical. And she did it so deftly that she had to have had practise. Why she had been practising wrapping a gift-tie bow was beyond him, but he was now rather firmly bound at the wrists.

Testing how tight the wrapping was, he found that it actually rather loose. He could probably wiggle his hands out of it, with a little time and twisting.

But time was not on his side, even if he were to struggle, as Odaya had other plans, lifting his bound hands above his head and slipped them down over the cornerpost of his bed, effectively pinning him in place. Of course, he could still lift his arms over the cornerpost and roll away; but that would be violating the rules of the game.

Odaya chrrled faintly, resting a hand on his chest and watching him, observing his splayed-out form, arms tied helplessly above him with her own silk scarf, while his naked body was put on display, just for her.

Grinning, she leaned in to lave her tongue against his chest and throat, lapping in to the hollow of his throat slowly, her tail wiggling estatically in the air behind her as she bent over and began to trail slowly, firm licks down his form, following the line of his chest, the hot, moist muscle of her tongue lapping at his flesh slowly, teasing against his stomach, making him jerk and quiver with the ticklish sensation.

Purring up at him, she tilted her head for a moment, smiling and lapping firmly at the spot again, watching and giggling slightly at the way his muscles tensed and convulsed at the sensation of a hot tongue stroking over his flesh.

And then, she reached his member, deliberately letting her beak bump up against it, nudging it and causing it to bob slightly.

Her gaze turned up towards him, and she gave him an innocent smile and chrrl, before lapping her tongue firmly against the mid-point of his member.

Jake's toes clenched on the blankets, and his back arched a little bit as he felt her soft, hot tongue work over the length of his flesh, making it throb wantonly against her tongue.

Odaya purred up at him at his reaction, gently drawing her tongue up the length of his cock until she reached the tip, letting her tonguetip lightly splay along the tip of his throbbing flesh, watching him all the while, measuring his reactions to her teasing tongue.

With a low growl, she shifted and parted her beak, sinking down his member, her hot tongue sliding along the length of it, until the tip of it found the back of her throat, bouncing off it slightly, making the Blaziken make a soft sound around the length, her beak buried at the base of the cock, with it reaching almost far enough to slip down her throat, but not quite. of course, being an avian, she didn't have a gag reflex. Which made her specifically talented for this kind of thing.

Growling faintly around his cock, she began to twist her head and swallow, curling her tongue around the thick cocktip in her beak, to cause a phantom illusion of suction, especially as the swallows tugged on the tip of his member in repeated bursts of sensation.

Jake shuddered, his arms tensing as he felt his Blaziken swallowing against his tip, his eyes clenching closed and hips pushing towards her beak helplessly as she began to bob, swallowing all the while as she worked over his eager throbbing cock so well. He was amazed at how good she was at this with her beak. It was surprising. Maybe she practised on something?

But any further thoughts were pushed from his mind as Odaya worked him harder and faster, a hand shifted to grip around the base of his member while her beak bobbed eagerly up and down on his member, the sharp edges of her beak careful not to touch his flesh, while her tongue swirled and rotated all around him, the heated, slick texture of her smooth muscle sending him wild.

His hips pushed up towards her muzzle, and she grinned around his member, pausing in her motions and staring at him, slowly swirling her tongue around the tip of his member, kneading the base of his cock with her hand, her eyes narrowing lustfully as she began to swallow hard against his tip over and over, imploring him to give up his load to her.

Jake shuddered, tugging at the silk restraints reflexively as he felt the stiffening of his member, and the pulsing and tensing heralding his orgasm, praying that Odaya wasn't going to use her position of power over him to tease him.

Odaya watched him, obviously noticing his concerns, pausing in her motions once more and opening her beak wide, grinning at him, removing her tongue from his member while her free hand pressed down on his hips to stop him from moving.

"O-odaya, p-please!" he whimpered down at her, jerking his hips imploringly against her firm grip.

His Blaziken made a faint, thoughtful sound, and then grinned at him deviously, drawing back and licking the edge of her beak, beginning to jerk him off slowly with her hand, slowly working it up and down his member, watching the way it pulsed.

Jake shuddered at the teasing and the denial of his, by now, much-needed orgasm, clenching his eyes closed and panting faintly, tugging at the silk bonds helplessly.

Odaya's hand began to move faster and faster, working him off with a rapidly increasing pace, making her trainer arch and gasp, rapidly approaching his peak again.

He was ready for her motions to slow and stop completely, teasing him at the edge of his orgasm. He was not, however, ready for his Blaziken to lean in close, eyes narrowing up at him as she suddenly opened her beak up wide, right in the firing line of the thick cock she was jerking off, her pace increasing even further, demanding that he cum.

Jake realised that she wanted him to cum in her beak. Actually wanted him to blow his load right into her open beak. The sheer naughtiness of the realisation made him cum, his back arching and hips jerking as he cried out in delight, quick, heavy rushes of his cum suddenly bursting from his tip.

Odaya made a faint sound of delight, her hand still working him off as she felt the first bursts of spunk spilling from him, the first volley firing up with excessive force to land across the smooth top of her beak, while the quickly-following second burst spilled directly across her tongue, filling her beak with the taste of her trainer.

Moaning faintly, she leaned forwards and shoved his entire length deep in her beak, holding him there and shuddering, her eyes closed as she kneaded against his hips with her hands, urging him to empty in to her beak, shuddering at the sensation of the warm bursts splattering across the depths of her beak and bursting across her tongue, coating the entire inside of her beak in her trainers urgent, white spunk.

Eventually, he stopped twitching, and Odaya's eyes slowly opened, staring up at him lustfully, slowly drawing her beak off of his used member, grinning and slowly opening her beak upwards, to show him the completely filled beak, with his cum oozing down the insides of it with her tongue liberally splattered with white streaks, before she closed her beak and swallowed with a low chrrrl of delight, leaning back in to slowly lap his member clean.

Jake just shuddered and laid there, accepting her ministrations, unable to believe what had just happened. The image of Odaya with her beak opened up wide, with his load of spunk coating the inside of her beak would stay with him forever. He wished he had a camera.

The blaziken purred a moment, finished with her cleaning, licking the edges of her beak off slowly and then narrowing her eyes at him mischievously. She slipped over to lick his chin and nose once or twice, a hand reaching under the pillow to draw out a tube, and a rather thick, purple toy, both of which she rather innocently held up in front of him, letting him see them.

Two thoughts went through Jake's head at the same time: One; she had definitely planned this, as she had everything stashed right under the pillows before they even began. And two; where the fuck had she managed to get hold of a dildo, of all things?

And then the third though, rather belated due to his orgasm, made him stiffen and squirm slightly under her, hurriedly checking how hard it would be to get away from here. The thought being: she isn't planning on using that on me is she?

Odaya giggled at his expression, laying a hand on his wrists and licking his nose reassuringly for a moment, her hand on his wrists keeping him from lifting them free so he could get away. With her free hand, she slipped a claw in to the tip of the bottle of what was obviously lubricant, popping it open and then upending it, drizzling a fair amount of the slick, cool liquid onto Jake's chest.

She put the bottle aside with a grin at him, nuzzling her beak against his nose, ignoring his almost panicked expression and then beginning to slowly work the toy back and forth against his chest and the slick lubricant she had placed there, getting it completely covered. With a grin, his Blaziken lifted it to her beak, reversing it, and twisting the base, causing it to hum to life in her grasp.

So, she hadn't just managed to get hold of a sexual toy and lube. She had managed to procure herself a bonafied vibrator, which she began to slowly trace the tip of down the centre of her trainers chest, almost teasingly, grinning at him.

"O-Odaya..." he murmured nervously, watching her, tugging at the restraints helplessly, starting to twist his hands to loosen his bonds. "W-what are you doing?"

Odaya shushed him gently, placing a fingertip on his lips, which didn't help calm him at all, especially as the toy pressed lower, to his stomach, while his Blaziken lifted herself from his form slightly, watching him with a lustful gaze.

The toy pressed lower and lower, and Jake sucked in a breath, his eyes widening, before he visibly relaxed, giving a sigh of releif as Odaya pressed the tip of buzzing toy to her cunt, twisted it, and slowly sank it into her body.

With a low chrrrl, the Blaziken began to work the toy in and out of her cunt slowly, sliding it back and forth, twisting it gently as she did so, a digit lightly working at her own clit, all directly within view of her trainer, exposed to him.

It was a rather arousing sight, watching his Blaziken working that thick toy in and out of her cunt slowly, and Jake found himself getting aroused again, to the point that when she released his wrists so she could work the toy in and out of her cunt eagerly while rubbing her clit, he didn't even struggle, just watching her.

Somewhere in the back of his mind; the part of his mind not devoted to his rapidly stiffening cock or the sight of his Blaziken working herself on top of a vibrator so close by, was wondering why she needed the lube though. She was wet enough to take any kind of toy; she didn't need that extra lubrication.

But then, Odaya cleared up that thought with a single action, as she lifted her hips further and slipped the toy completely from her wet cunt, the surface of the purple, buzzing toy now completely slick and coated with a mixture of lube and the Blazikens own moisture. With no hesitation at all, she slipped the tip of the toy back a little bit further, rolling her hips and then pressing down with a low groan, sinking the toy back in to her body.

Jake stared. There was no way. It was just a trick of the light. An optical illusion. Or something. He felt his breathing increase as Odaya rolled her hips, spreading her thighs even further, leaving no doubt as to what she was doing. His Blaziken was feeding the thick length of the purple vibrator into her tight rump.

He could see the tight ring of her tailhole stretching around the toy as she sank down it, her back arching slightly and a faint groan leaving her, her back arching as she gripped the toy in a palm and began to slowly work the toy into her tight tailhole with firm motions, slipping back and then sinking it inside, holding it there for a few moments to enjoy the sensations of the toy vibrating deep inside her ass, while her hand began to firm and toy with her cunt.

He could only stare, swallowing hard as he watched his Blaziken work a vibrating into her ass while rubbing her cunt, unsure how to feel about this situation. But his body was quite sure how to feel about it, as his throbbing, eager member was evidence of.

Odaya licked the edges of her beak for a moment, grinning and rolling her hips, spreading her thighs as wide as she could and moaning audibly for his benefit as she worked the toy in and out happily, slipping a finger in to her tight cunt and working it in and out of her eagerly, grinning at his stiffened member.

Jake realised she was teasing him with her actions, and it was working so, so well. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was wondering just how his Blaziken had found out she liked having things in her tailhole...and then that ran down a series of fantasies about Odaya letting him fuck her in the ass. His breathing increased twofold, and he shuddered, realising just how goddamn turned on the thought made him.

Grinning at him, she arched her back, and gave him the best view possible of her arched, splayed body, while she worked that toy in and out of her body, adding a second finger to her body, working them both in and out in time with the toy while moaning loudly, shuddering.

With a low chrrl, she slipped her fingers out of her body, and then slid the toy from inside herself, flicking it off with a grin at him, and then turning around, sinking to all four and lifting her pointy tail upwards, sliding a hand back to rub at her clit, splaying her legs to give him the best view once more, teasing him with her position, while he was bound.

Jake needed to fuck her. Needed to. He didn't want to break the unspoken rules of their game, but he was beyond caring. Squirming higher on the bed, he slipped his hands upwards over the cornerpost, and began to tug the bow open with his teeth.

Odaya watched him over her shoulder, spreading the lips of her cunt open for him invitingly, grinning eagerly.

Once again, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that the bow was there for a reason. He could undo it fast. Just by tugging the strings with his teeth. But he didn't even care at that point. Didn't care if he was playing in to his Blazikens plans. If her plans involved him balls-deep inside her, then who even cared?

Tugging the bow open with his teeth, he launched himself at his blaziken, gripping her hips in his hands and shoving himself eagerly in to her cunt, burying himself deep inside, his rigid cock spreading her open.

She shuddered and arched her back, crying out in delight and lowering her chest, lifting her rump upwards submissively towards him, whimpering faintly back at him as she pushed her hips back against him lightly, encouraging him to start humping.

Jake was under no illusions that he was playing directly in to Odaya's plans. Even if she were bending over and whimpering for him, she was still in control. She had planned all this. And he was just going along with it. Subservience had never been so sweet.

With an eager sound, he began to fuck his tight Blaziken, drawing back and then shoving his hips forwards, burying right inside her until he felt her hot outer lips clenched around the base of his member, and her slick hot liquids drooling down over his balls.

Shuddering, he gripped her tight and fucked her hard, thrusting in to her tight, heated body with such fury that he rocked her entire forum back and forth, burying his face in her long white hair as he began to rut her desperately, unable to think of anything but his orgasm.

Odaya clenched around him, quivering and arching, a soft cry leaving her quivering beak as her insides clenched around him, squeezing and milking at his cock eagerly, her body squeezing around him in climax.

Jake shuddered, pausing and holding himself deep inside his hot Blaziken for a long moment, stroking a hand down her back while staring at her, his cheeks flushing at what he was contemplating. He could feel her slick liquids drooling from around the base of his cock, along with a slimy mixture of the lube she had used earlier...and her tight tailhole was also slick and lubricated from her use of the toy...and it was obvious that she liked it. Maybe he could...

His breathing increased in intensity, and he swallowed hard a moment, slipping the thick cock from out of her cunt, shuddering, shaking slightly as he let his length press up a bit higher, grinding against her slick, tight tailhole for a moment.

Odaya shook her head vigorously; "Blaz!" she stated, a firm rebuke, and he actually felt a little bit disappointed. That was, until the Blaziken gave him a naughty grin, and shook her rear at him, slipping her arms back until her wrists were crossed behind her back, just above her tail.

Jake's eyes widened, and he swallowed hard as he reached aside to grab the silk scarf he had discarded so readily, looking at her for comfirmation for a moment.

She rolled her eyes at his expression, chuffing at him and snapping her beak once.

His eyes narrowed, and he gripped her wrists, wrapping the scarf around them and then tying it tight behind her back, effectively immobilising her arms, so that she was forced to take her weight on her chest and neck, while she lifted her rump for him again, giving a teasing 'Blaaaaaaz~' at him and spreading her hindlegs further.

Jake took a deep, steadying breath, and gripped his Blaziken's hip in one hand, while his other wrapped around her middle, shifting to grind the tip of his eager cock against that tight tailhole once more.

"B-blaaaaz!" Odaya cried out, her tone begging him to stop, but carrying with it a sincere note of sarcasm. She was just saying it for the sake of saying it. And the illusion was completely broken by the way she shifted her hips back against him and forced his tip to sink just slightly into her lubed rump.

Shuddering faintly at what he was about to do, Jake shifted and began to sink his eager member into the hot, tight ass of his Blaziken, both hands shifting to her hips as he gasped and arched at the sensation of utterly tight, hot walls gripping around his cock as he slowly sank it into her, even as Odaya cried out in protest, rolling her hips and whining, her slick cunt starting to drool even more of her liquids.

Panting, he gasped breathlessly as he lost his balance and managed to sink hilt-deep into his tight Blaziken all of a sudden, pausing and looking to her to make sure he hadn't hurt her.

The blaziken whined faintly, wincing, rolling her hips against him and pressing her hips back towards him eagerly while whining for him to stop.

Jake grinned at that, wrapping his arms around Odaya's lithe form and leaning over her, burying his face in her white hair once more as he began to drive his hips into her over and over again, eagerly fucking her tight tailhole with a firm motion, taking her eagerly.

His breathing was already at a rapid panting, and his hips were shoving in to her own again and again, shuddering as he felt his stiffened member being squeezed by his hot pokemons tight depths. There was no way he could hold back for long, fucking his Blazikens tight tailhole. It was just so tight and hot in there, and slick from the lubricants. And it was so naughty.

Panting hard, he pulled up a little bit, gripping her bound wrists in one hand and her hips with the other, driving his hips into her own hard and deep, fucking her bent-over form with eager hard motions.

He could feel himself approaching his peak, while Odaya was quivering and pushing back at him in delight, no longer keeping up the pretense of asking him to stop, instead moaning and crying out in delight, her tone rather encouraging, rolling her hips to speed his orgasm. But he didn't know if he should fill her tight rump with his spunk? Should he? Could he?

He couldn't just lean over and ask her. He was indecisive.

But then he felt Odaya climaxing once more, her tight cunt squeezing and pulsing, the sensations echoed in her tight tailhole, clenching and squeezing around him all the tighter.

Snarling, her gripped her hips and rutted her as hard as he could, shoving his hips into her harder and harder, prolonging her orgasm, making his Blaziken scream out in delight as she came again and again from her the unique stimulation of her trainer burying himself in her tight ass.

Jake cried out, burying himself deep inside her tight rump and holding himself there, arching and tensing against her again and again as his hot bursts splattered into her tight tailhole again and again, firing in to her in rapid pulses again and again, coating her depths as they both quivered in delight in mutual orgasm.

Eventually, they came down from their high, and he gently undid the silk bow from around her wrists, panting and wincing slightly as he tugged his over-sensitive cock from out of her used rump, a slick trail of gooey white mess drooling slowly from under her tail.

Odaya chrrrled in delight as she slipped a hand back to rub slowly over her cunt, soothing her sensitive nerves, before rolling over onto her rump, and then curling up besides her spent trainer, laying her beak on his shoulder.

"You're telling me where you got those toys from when I recover, you kinky Blaziken." Jake muttered, wrapping his arms around her warm form.

Odaya just purred faintly, leaning up to lap at his nose lovingly. "Blaz-aziken." she crooned.

Jake gave a nod, kissing the top of her beak, panting. "I love you too, Odaya."


End file.
